Draco Malfoy Oneshot
by Ariday
Summary: These are oneshots that have been requested. All oneshots written are for Draco Malfoy.
1. I Love My Enemy

I was halfway through my fourth year at Hogwarts and things seemed to be okay at the moment…or so they seemed. During the winter holidays I was forced to visit my mother at least once-even if it was for a minute. I moved in with my father, Severus Snape two years ago because of the hatred I had towards my mother. It was a Saturday morning and I was sitting by the window drawing on my sketchpad. After a few random pictures, I decided to may my good friends Luna and Ginny a visit. I put my stuff away, slipped into a long sleeve shirt and headed out the common room. It wasn't long before my morning would be ruined. Once I stepped out of the common room I made my way to the 7th floor walking towards the Gryffindor common room just to see Draco and Potter at it is as always. I never really liked those two; Potter was too much of a goody-two-shoes and Malfoy was just a natural enemy. The hall was empty seeing as it was only morning. I waited quietly a few feet away from them while they finished each other off. Then Potter turned his gaze towards me. I just stood there pretending to do something else. Malfoy turned his head towards where Potter was looking and began walking towards me. I was a bit afraid. Yes, Draco and I were enemies but sometimes I felt like I can understand him and he can understand me.

"Good morning Snape" smirked Draco as he walked past me. I just looked at him and gave him a scowl. I continued my way to the portrait where Potter was still standing.

"Potter" I hesitated "can you tell Ginny I'm outside."

He just looked at me and walked inside the portrait hole.

"Douche" I muttered. While I waited I was busy contemplating about my thoughts on Draco. Did I really hate him or do I really like him? My thoughts were interrupted when the portrait swung open.

"Good morning Layla" said Ginny as she hugged me "what's up?" she said stepping back and quickly glancing at my arms. I noticed and pulled my sleeves lowers and simply said "Malfoy just greeted me."

She gave a faint laughter as we began walking to the Ravenclaw common room. "I heard Pansy's getting furious at you."

"For what? Being the better person?" I laughed. Ginny laughed too.

We got to the Ravenclaw common room just when Luna was walking out.

"Good morning" she said in her dazed voice.

"Morning Luna" I replied. Just then I remembered I had sent an owl to my father who was busy with Death Eater business.

"Shoot! You guys can go ahead, I'll meet you at the Great Hall" I said as I began walking to the owlry.

I walked inside and was greeted by hoots. I spotted my owl and walked to it on a steady pace being careful not to slip. There it was resting with a letter tied to its ankle. I slightly removed the letter and petted the owl. I then walked to the balcony and hung my arms over it as I opened the letter. I then heard a flutter of wings and when I turned around I was caught off guard at the sight of none other than Malfoy. I raised my arm about to slap him for hurting me when he caught it midair. He then looked at my arm and then turned his gaze to me. I pulled my arm away and brushed past him to walk out the owlry.

"Stupid git" I muttered. I kept walking when I felt someone grab my arm once more and turned me around. Once again it was Draco.

"What do you want?" I said trying to pull my arm back as I looked into his grey colored eyes. I succeeded in freeing my arm but I was not completely free from Draco's grasp. He was holding me by the waist. My heart began pounding as he looked into my green eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?" I said pushing him and freeing myself.

I turned my back and was about to continue walking away. "Snape wait!" he yelled. I stopped on my tracks and waited. "L-Layla I mean" this surprised me and I turned around. In less than a blink his lips met mine. I didn't know what to think or how to react until he stepped back.

"Why must you hate me?"

"Bloody hell Malfoy you just kissed me!" I said furiously in a loud whisper.

"I love you!" he said.

"What?"

"I-I love you" he said once again.

"D-Draco?" I said as I ran over to him and swung my hands around him. "I love you too." He returned the hug and spun me around. He then put me down and said with a sincere look in his face "Layla will you be mine and mine only."

I nodded my head and hugged him once more. "Promise me one thing" he whispered into my ear "Promise me you will no longer hurt yourself. I am here for you and I will never leave your side."


	2. Friends? Not Quite

Summer was almost over and Ashley was enjoying spending her last days with the Malfoy's while her parents were coming back from America. Ashley was great friends with the Golden Trio and she was glad no one has said anything about it. Sometime this month, Ashley would be entering her 6th year of Hogwarts where she was placed in Slytherin. It was early Saturday morning when Ashley woke up in her room at the Malfoy Manor and took a shower. No one else was up yet and she still had an hour before breakfast. So she walked to her desk and grabbed her sketch pad and opened the curtain window wide open. Soon it was time for breakfast so Ashley fixed her long bright red hair and headed downstairs.

"Good morning dear" said Narcissa as she gracefully sat on the table waiting for the house elf to bring breakfast.

"Good morning Ms. Malfoy" replied Ashley. At this Narcissa gave Ashley a bizarre look. "I'm sorry I'm still not comfortable calling you by any other name" said Ashley sincerely.

Narcissa just smiled. "You're parents raised you well."

"Thank you" blushed Ashley "uh, where are Mr. Malfoy and Draco? Will they be joining us for breakfast?"

"They'll be down in a few."

Just in cue, Lucius and Draco appeared. "Good morning ladies" said Lucius as he sat next to Narcissa and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy" said Ashley as Draco sat on the empty seat next to her. This made Ashley happy because Draco and her were close friends, best friends you can say but nothing more.

"You're parents sent an owl earlier; they said they apologize because they won't be able to make it before you go back to Hogwarts."

Ashley was indifferent about this she knew her parents were very busy but they both loved her so very much so she didn't mind. "Okay thank you."

After breakfast was over everyone left the table and went off about their day.

"Hey Draco, do you want to practice Quidditch?" asked Ashley enthusiastically.

"Sure, let me go get my broom."

Practicing with Draco was a benefit for Ashley because she was a Chaser for Slytherin. While Draco went to get his broom Ashley ran upstairs and quickly changed into something comfortable, grabbed her broom and dashed downstairs to beat Draco outside before he did. Ashley made it outside first and began riding her broom around the yard and was soon joined by Draco. Both played until their stomachs began to feel empty.

"I'm hungry" said Ashley to Draco as she descended.

"I'm with you" said Draco. "Why don't I ask my parents if we can go to Diagon Alley? We can get lunch there and maybe finish buying our school supplies?"

"Alright, well while you do that I have to change out of these clothes."

With that both parted their ways and Ashley made her way to her room. While she was changing she heard a noise on the window. She walked over and saw her ginger colored owl waiting for the window to be opened. "Hello Aurora. What's that you got there?" she said as she grabbed an envelope from the owl's beak.

It was a letter from Dean. Ashley quickly opened the letter, scanned it over and hid it before the Malfoy's could see it. Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Ashley? Are you ready?" asked Draco from the other side of the door.

Ashley walked over and opened the door. "Let's go."

Both Draco and Ashley walked to the living room where the chimney was to get to Diagon Alley. "Make sure to be back before sunset" assured Lucius to Draco as he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Take care of Draco Ashley" teased Narcissa as Draco disappeared behind the green smoke. She soon arrived at the other end of the chimney. "You heard you're mother Draco, I'm in charge" she smiled as she dusted the floo powder off her robes she then looked up and her smile then turned to a frown when she saw a familiar girl standing next to Draco.

"Pansy" she said in an irritated tone as she saw Pansy's arm wrapped around Draco's pulling him closer to her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Mind your business Ashley; I'm only here to talk to my love."

Ashley made a gagging noise and laughed to herself seeing Draco's expression that read "save me!"

"Pfft. Really? Well from the looks on Draco's face, I think he's had enough of your 'love' now if you'll excuse me" said Ashley as she brushed past Pansy and began walking away.

It wasn't long after they arrived at Diagon Alley that Ashley saw Harry, Ron and Hermione with Draco walking behind followed by Pansy. Ashley began walking over to Hermione who was ahead of the guys.

"Wait here or come with me" said Ashley mostly to Draco as she walked over to the trio.

"Draco, you can't go!" said Pansy as she held tightly to Draco's arm "that mudblood isn't worth your time and neither is that traitor and Potter." Ashley heard Pansy and stopped walking. She then turned around and walked back to Draco and Pansy.

"Listen here Parkinson" she said in a sarcastic voice. She stepped forwards close to Pansy's face with just a few feet away "How dare you talk to my friends that way!" began to snarl Ashley "I didn't come here to hoping to see you and I'm sure Draco didn't either so why don't you just do us all a favor and scurry on over to someone else" she said as she made a hand gesture like she was trying to get rid of a fly. Either you take it back or so help me I will—"

Just then Draco managed to free himself from Pansy's grip and went over to Ashley, held her hand and pulled her away leaving Pansy shocked and embarrassed.

"Easy there" said Draco as he still held Ashley's hand.

"Okay I'm done, can I have my hand back now?" said Ashley as she looked at her hand and then to a blushing Draco.

"S-sorry" he said as he slowly let go.

Ashley looked at him in a puzzled way and was about to ask him something when Hermione interrupted "Ashley!"

"Hermione!" she said as they both hugged each other. "Ron, Harry nice to see you both" she said as she looked over to Ron and Harry. The trio then turned to Draco "don't mind him" she smiled. After a small conversation Ashley soon realized what she came to Diagon Alley for. "Well I have to go, I'll see you guys around she said as she grabbed Draco's hand "let's go" she blushed.

"Not before you tell me why you're holding my hand" said Draco.

"S-sorry" said Ashley mocking Draco earlier and let go of Draco's hand.

Draco then looked at Ashley in a puzzled manner "I give" he said as he stopped and faced Ashley before she could walk any further "Ashley we've been friends for a very long time now but I've never gotten to tell you how I feel."

"Go on?"

"I love you Ashley, as more than a friend" he admitted.

Ashley then wrapped her arms around Draco "I love you Draco."


End file.
